The present invention relates to a high-frequency oven capable of browning or toasting the exterior of foodstuffs and, more particularly, to a high-frequency oven having a browning unit slidable upwardly and downwardly in a high-frequency oven cavity.
A high-frequency oven in general dielectrically heats foodstuffs contained therein by radiating microwaves. Exothermic effects can be obtained in the almost entire body of the foodstuffs, but the exterior of the foodstuffs can not be browned or toasted since the exterior of which is not heated, which is contrary to a radiant heating.
Some kinds of foodstuffs are unavoidably worse in their taste and external appearances when cooked in a high-frequency oven in comparison with foodstuffs cooked by other cooking methods of the prior art, since the exterior of the foodstuffs cannot be browned.
In order to avoid the above-mentioned defectives, it has been proposed to provide a radiant heater such as an electric heater, a gas heater and an infrared heater to a high-frequency oven cavity. A high-frequency oven having an electric heater therein is shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,831,952 and 3,081,392. The radiant heater of the prior art was fixed at a certain position in a high-frequency oven cavity and, therefore, it was impossible to uniformly brown the exterior of the foodstuffs or to control the browning at a desired magnitude.